


𝐷𝐸𝑀𝑂𝑁𝑆 [𝘀𝗵𝘆𝗮𝗻]

by sad_demon_noises



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Demon!Shane, Fluff, M/M, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Skeptic Shane Madej, jealous!Shane, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_demon_noises/pseuds/sad_demon_noises
Summary: 𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘙𝘺𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘦, 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 f𝘦𝘢𝘳.𝑂𝑅: 𝑅𝑦𝑎𝑛 𝐵𝑒𝑟𝑔𝑎𝑟𝑎 𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝐷𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	𝐷𝐸𝑀𝑂𝑁𝑆 [𝘀𝗵𝘆𝗮𝗻]

"Looking at the humans again, Shen?" A voice mocked from behind the young demon.

"Anyone would think you wanted to be one." He laughed.

Shen flushed, and tore his eyes away from the rippling glass, that was showing images of the earth that he longed to visit. His uncle sneered at him.

"You could go up there. Surely you've seen other demons collecting souls?"

"But I don't really want to take souls...." The demon mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said... er- don't worry." He saw the cold glare coming from his uncle.  
  


***

Ryan Bergara was a firm believer in ghosts and the paranormal, especially since the one night on the Queen Mary. His lifelong goal was to prove that they exist. Ryan won't hesitate to debate any skeptic, and has files of 'proof' stored in his phone. Even when his family called him crazy, when his friends left him, he still believed.

That's why, when he was offered the spot at Buzzfeed unsolved he was ecstatic. He could finally share his thoughts and ideas with other people. Him and Brent got along well, and it was fun, plus they had gained a few fans, so what more could he ask for?

***

"Ryan, your going to have to find a new partner."

Ryan felt his face drop, when he was called into the office, he didn't expect this.

"Brent quit, and if you don't find someone else we're going to have to cancel Unsolved."

"We have the sign up sheet here though, if you want to see anyone willing to do it..."

Blindly, Ryan grabbed the list and walked back to his desk. He scanned over the page, not that it took that long, there was only one name, written in bold ink.

_**Shane Madej.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit. like actual shit. erm anyway if your still reading ty v much :) i think the next chapter is a heck of a lot better so ^_^


End file.
